<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance For Me by BlessedMasochist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860354">Dance For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist'>BlessedMasochist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edward is an escape artist, Edward's dad really did a number on him, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oswald enjoys playing games with Eddie, Slurs, Strip Tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma is really only fond of games when he is the one devising them. Oswald's latest ploy to humiliate him might break Edward down completely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward laughed in delight as the crowd cheered. "Stupid lame Bird-"</p><p>A slow loud clap cut through the noise from above. "The boss would love a private performance, Nygma!" Victor Zsasz smiled viciously, firing his guns into the air. Panic ensued, the cowards in the crowd scattering, leaving Edward alone and defenseless on the mat. He was captured without much of a fuss, and brought kicking and screaming through the Narrows, an example to those that Penguin's reach extended to all the corners of Gotham.</p><p>He tried to negotiate with Zsasz, begged even, but he was still thrown before Oswald who was sitting in a veritable throne, smirking down at a dirty and moronic Edward Nygma.</p><p>"They say imitation is the best form of flattery, but somehow I feel like that wasn't what you had in mind when you decided to dress like that," Oswald sneered down at him, delighting in the fear that permeated his best friend turned enemy. "I suspected I would find you were the source of the vaudeville announcer mocking my legacy, though really Edward, I thought you were above such senseless violence."</p><p>"Pays the bills," he replied with a sneer, sitting back on the floor, away from Oswald's desk, but not far enough away from the looming figure of Victor Zsasz to feel safe</p><p>Oswald's sharp eye trailed over his cheap costume; were he not so enraged he would have commended the eye to detail. "So, that's your game? Revel in the money you make smearing my hard earned name?"</p><p>Edward brushed the long bangs out of his eyes, adjusting his glasses. "As opposed to the money you made off me as a frozen centerpiece ~!?"</p><p>Oswald laughed cruelly, crossing his leg over his knee. "A bit more tactful though, don't you think? No mess, no fuss, I certainly didn't insult you while you were sitting so pretty..."</p><p>"No, just paraded all of Gotham in front of me, allowing them to humiliate me at my lowest!" He shouted</p><p>"If you'd bother to watch the news you'd know I only had good things to say about you, dear friend ." He grit out, finding no congruence between the two situations. "I kept our business private."</p><p>He scowled, nearly pouting at Oswald, as his dull mind worked through Oswalds words. "Whatever. Is that why you brought me here, to flaunt your moral superiority?"</p><p>"No, I brought you here because I can't have people thinking I allow that sort of behaviour on my watch," he replied smoothly, cherishing the somewhat confused expression on Edward's face.</p><p>"Are you going to freeze me again?" He tried for nonchalance but there was definitely a cadence of fear to his voice.</p><p>"No," he replied, sounding annoyed. "I doubt the public will buy my excuse a second time... besides I have plans to install an iceberg exhibit in your place." </p><p>Oswald drummed his fingers against his knee, scrutinizing Edward as he debated inwardly what to do with him. His orders had been executed with little forethought, but it wouldn't do well to simply turn him loose.</p><p>"Kill me then?" He asked softly, brown eyes almost begging for the release. He appeared to be more afraid of the ice than death</p><p>"Not now," he sighed, turning from him to gaze out the window. It had been so easy to order Zsasz to drag the gangly man to his feet, but another entirely to decide his fate while gazing into those sweet brown eyes.</p><p>Edward nodded, chapped lips thin as he gazed at the man behind the desk. "What am I to be then, Oswald? Your pet?"</p><p>Oswald's brow furrowed at Edward's persistent questioning, though in a different setting he might find it endearing. "A prisoner or a pet, I’ll find something to do with you. Zsasz, take him downstairs.” </p><p>He was summoned back to Oswald’s office three days later. </p><p>“You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I believe you’ll find I’m deadly serious, Mr. Nygma,” Oswald replied curtly, his shiny weapon trained evenly on the other man from his comfortable seat in the soft velvet upholstered chair at his desk. “Revenge is best served ice cold after all, what better way to humiliate you than at my own nightclub?”</p><p>“You’re better than this Oswald,” he insisted, stalling for time as he eyed the unwavering aim of the silver gun in the kingpin’s hand.</p><p>“Am I?” the smaller man sneered, gesturing with his weapon once more before taking a hearty sip from the low-ball glass in his other hand; the exchange of power was far more intoxicating than the liquor.</p><p>“He really isn’t,” Victor interjected stonily, reminding Edward of his frigid presence behind him.</p><p>With a tightly grit jaw, Edward loosened his tie, unable to look at the other man as he slowly removed the outer layer of his clothing. “You’re a freak,” he hissed quietly, trying to get under Oswald’s skin in a last ditch effort to escape the strange punishment and the growing heat in his cheeks.</p><p>“You knew that when you decided to cross me,” his friend replied easily, looking smug as he watched the tall man shed his emerald jacket. “You’ll find your new clothing behind the dressing screen… and don’t forget this is a punishment- privacy is a privilege, not a right.” He motioned for Edward to continue changing behind the wooden divider. “So don’t try anything or you’ll lose more than your dignity.”</p><p>It was admittedly a struggle to keep his expression neutral when his captive finally re-emerged; the soft, uneven click of size eleven stilettos against the aging wood floor stoked a blaze deep within as his eyes wandered up the seemingly endless expanse of Edward’s legs, emblazoned with the luring criss-cross of a rhinestone studded fishnet stocking. “Was that so hard?” he managed to ask, grateful for the cover of his desk as<em> something </em> grew <b> much</b> harder.</p><p>His usual business attire had been exchanged for a scant showgirl’s outfit, a tightly fitted bustier shimmering with green sequins as it cinched around the slender man’s waist. “Are you getting off on this?” Ed spat angrily, long arms folding protectively over his exposed chest as Oswald’s eyes trailed over his form hungrily.</p><p>“Not yet,” he replied, motioning for Victor to step outside. The record player beside his desk was revealed as he aligned the needle and filled the room with soft, sensual music. “Dance,” he ordered, settling back into his chair comfortably. “Convince me you don’t deserve to die.”</p><p>“Oswald…” Edward growled, cheeks burning red with anger and embarrassment at his exposure, ebony feathered boa scarcely concealing what remained of his dignity beneath the tight satin ensemble.</p><p>“It wasn’t a question, Eddie.”</p><p>Reluctantly, and with a scowl that could kill, he began to sway his hips, glowering expression negating what would have been an incredibly alluring display.</p><p>“That’s right, good boy~” he encouraged maliciously, growing drunk with power and arousal.</p><p>“I will never forgive you for this,” Edward hissed, nearly rolling his ankle as his heel caught on a loose board. The swell of music filled his ears, his head spun, guts stirring with something he wasn’t quite ready to acknowledge as he continued to sway.</p><p>The look on Oswald’s face was unmistakable, and with their only witness just outside the door it was easy enough to forget their game, Edward growing more confident as he realized his true power over the other man. The gun in his hand was wavering, blue eyes growing dark as his pupils widened with arousal.</p><p>Just a bit closer and he could gain the upper hand.</p><p>Swallowing heavily, Edward upped the ante, boa sliding over his shoulders and across his bare chest as he slid closer to the other man, admittedly encouraged by the undivided attention. He leaned down, palms planted against the wooden desk as he grew closer, almost intoxicated by how Oswald’s gaze never left him.</p><p>With a snarl, he slapped the gun from the other man’s hand, upsetting the record player in the process. The spell was broken, and his frosty bodyguard was immediately summoned by the noise.</p><p>With a reluctant sigh, Oswald motioned him inside, straightening up as the scowl settled back upon his face. “Victor, I think we’ll need that new centerpiece after all… the entertainment didn’t work out.”</p><p>Edward paced the confines of the veritable closet Oswald had him locked in. Three paces right, turn, three paces left, turn. Zsasz was watching, sipping loudly from a frozen drink which was rapidly depleting, forcing the most -irritating- sounds as he sucked the straw against the bottom of the styrofoam cup.  Edward banged his fist against the wall with a shout. "Will you please cease that awful noise!"</p><p>Zsasz merely shrugged and threw the cup at him, pulling his phone from his pocket to look at a message from the boss. "Showtime~"</p><p>Edward blanched. "No, no I absolutely refuse!" </p><p>With a roll of his eyes and a disinterested sigh, he removed his gun from its holster. "There's a spot right under the temple that will leave you alive but brain dead. No more Riddler, no more Nygma, just a puppet for the boss. Make a choice, Ed. A real boy, ooor Pinocchio~" </p><p>Shuddering against the cold detachment in Zsasz's eyes Edward moved closer to the bars, allowing himself to be led to Oswald's office without further fuss.</p><p>With a soft click, Oswald stowed the handheld mirror he was using to fine-tune his appearance as he awaited his captive's presence. Even now, butterflies flit back and forth in the pit of his stomach at the thought of laying eyes on him- one day Edward would cease to have this power over him, he would make certain of that. He would reclaim his dignity, even at the expense of his old friend. </p><p>The door clicked open and he feigned a smug expression as Edward was ushered into the privacy of his office. "Well, well, look who decided to join me?"</p><p>"Thank you for the invitation, but I'd like to decl-" He stumbled, pushed forward by an impatient Zsasz. He whipped his head around, glaring daggers at the assassin who seemed only mildly interested in the proceedings. </p><p>Edward stepped more fully into the room, arms folded across his chest.</p><p>Suppressing a chuckle, Oswald crooked his finger, motioning for Edward to step closer to the desk. "I trust you find your accommodations comfortable?" he inquired, voice sickly sweet as he glanced over the other man's appearance.</p><p>Edward rolled his eyes. "No, and your falsely saccharine tone isn’t helping, Oswald. If you're going to keep me as a pet I'd at least insist on a better cage."</p><p>"I'll think about it," he replied easily, "I hear good behavior does wonders."</p><p>He sighed, sharp eyes surveying the room, Oswald's relaxed posture, Zsasz, gun still pointed at Edward... The desk between them, large and sturdy wood, prevented Ed from easily taking the bird hostage. Not to mention Oswald's slippery proclivity to escape capture...</p><p>He looked over at the pile of clothes, if one could call that ridiculous costume clothes, and scowled. It would seem he lost his privacy privileges.</p><p>
  <em> No matter, Eddie. Why don’t we give Oswald e v e r y t h i n g he wants? Hmm~ </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Because that would be allowing him to win. It's utterly humiliating!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Not if it's done correctly. We could have the Bird eating out of our hand~! </em>
</p><p>Edward’s jaw twitched, expression shifting from gloomy unease to something bolder, dark eyes gleaming mischievously behind his glasses.</p><p>"I see you've made good on your threat, " he murmured, walking deliberately over to the chair which housed his costume. "I never pegged you for a voyeur, Mr. Penguin." His voice was a low rumble, rich and sultry as he glanced over at Oswald.</p><p>"I like to be entertained," he replied, confidence wavering slightly as the tinge of pink warming his cheeks revealed his growing interest. Edward was simply too handsome for his own good. "As the proprietor of a thriving business, it's important to keep one's senses fresh to new talent," he continued. “There's a fetish club that is interested in partnering with the Iceberg Lounge... perhaps I'll make you their new star~" he teased cooly.</p><p>He froze for just a moment, back rigid as Ed fought to gain control once more. Stalling, Riddler began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, revealing his pale shoulders, a scarred back and hips before turning once more. "Would you string me up, Oswald? Take turns p u n i s h i n g me~? I doubt you'd be keen on sharing."</p><p>Oswald's gaze flitted briefly to Victor, then back to his captive, tongue darting out to wet his lips. </p><p>"You deserve a punishment far more creative than my own hands could deliver," he replied stoutly, placing a record atop the player and poising the needle to fill the room with a swelling tune to cover the silence. He wouldn't allow the other man under his skin so easily, despite his frustrating ability to do so.</p><p>Dark eyes surveyed Oswald warmly as his hips began swaying to the music. If the former mayor wanted a show~ </p><p>Long talented fingers found their way down the expanse of his chest toward his belt, clicking it open as his eyes stayed locked on his prey. He didn't even care about the show Zsasz was getting, doubting sincerely the other man's ability to enjoy it. </p><p>Slowly he pulled his pants down, bending at the waist to give Oswald a good view of his assets, before kicking the garments away from himself and sauntering naked to the chair in the corner.</p><p>"There's a good boy," he called through gritted teeth as he straightened up in his armchair. Oswald had underestimated Edward's willingness to cooperate, and though swore not to give the other man the satisfaction of a physical reaction, his body had other plans. Once again, he found himself grateful for the heavy wooden desk between them.</p><p>"I'm hardly ever good, Oswald~" he called over his shoulder, bending to put on the stockings and tight shorts. He then sat in the chair, leg lifted and arched to adjust the lining of the stocking, giving Oswald a full view of just how tight those shorts were and just how long his legs truly are.</p><p>Though it was precisely what Oswald wanted to see, it was growing difficult to remain impassive as the slender man twisted and stretched into his scant clothing, and with nothing left to his imagination he suspected Edward would soon realize the effect he was having. </p><p>He busied himself with a small stack of papers, leafing through them between glances as the other man finished dressing.</p><p>Edward looked up, scowling as he realized Oswald was <em> ignoring </em> him! How dare he! </p><p>As he finished getting dressed, Edward sauntered back over to Oswald, a natural sway in his hips from the -thankfully lower- heel. With a soft growl he plucked the offending papers, throwing them over his shoulder. He didn't miss the slight flush to Oswald's cheek, the way his sharp blue eyes seemed to find every place but his own gaze, or the slightly elevated breathing. Oswald was aroused, and though it pained the part of him locked inside screaming for revenge he felt his own pulse quicken in his veins. </p><p>"Oswald," he breathed softly, voice low and alluring. "Look at me."</p><p>With a poor excuse for a scowl, he met Edward's eyes; the heat behind his gaze was enough to send another jolt of pleasure down between his legs. "Jealous of my desk work now? I suppose it's a good thing you didn't work out as Chief of Staff..." he muttered half-heartedly.</p><p>He opened his mouth, almost rising to the bait, but stopped short when he realised Oswald was on the defensive. His little bird was aroused and afraid, and it gave Riddler such a heady sense of power that he nearly fainted from the blood rush. He circled the desk, stopping at Oswald's side. His blasted throne, preventing him from getting too close. </p><p>Unless...</p><p>With a smooth shift he straddled Oswald's thighs, careful even now not to put his full weight on him. His bird was fragile after all. He pressed down just enough to feel the tell tale bulge twitching against him, his own hardness trapped in the thin fabric, easily seen, and felt, against Oswald's stomach. </p><p>"You only have yourself to blame for that, my old friend. We could have ruled Gotham together. Side by side," Edward whispered against his flushed cheek. "But you betrayed my trust." </p><p>He stood once again, though admittedly he loathed to leave the comfort of Oswald's orbit. He swallowed back the tightness in his throat and began to move in earnest to the beat of music.</p><p>A moan died in Oswald's throat, fingers tightening around the arms of his chair as Edward pressed against him, arousal unmistakable now as the other man had surely felt. </p><p>"She was hardly worth your anger towards me," he managed to spit out, eyes briefly flitting towards Victor, who offered him a thumbs up and nothing more as he continued playing tetris on his cellphone.</p><p>He was entranced by the other man's movements, unable to tear his gaze away now as the private show unfolded, lower lip tight between his teeth as Edward's hips continued their intoxicating sway</p><p>Edward moved to kneel on Oswald's desk, face inches from the other man's as he allowed him to see some true emotion behind the mask. "You were my first and only friend, Oswald," he whispered, hands trembling where they gripped tightly to the side of the desk. "And you killed her. I don't care about Isabella's untimely demise, Ed was bound to kill her eventually. He can't help iiit~ but you...I never thought you would do that to me. Lie to me, take away my choices, betray my trust." He cupped Oswald's cheek with a trembling hand. He sat before Oswald on the edge, legs crossed primly at the knee before his former friend. "Neither bought, nor sold, more valuable than gold, but built not by hand. What is it?"</p><p>Oswald's control was fleeting fast, heart thudding firmly against his ribs as he looked at the other man, eyes trailing up the expanse of his long legs before settling somewhere between his collar and the crux of his jaw. His mouth grew dry imagining what the skin might taste like should he cover it with his lips and teeth.</p><p>"Riddles, always with the fucking riddles..." he growled, unable to trust his touch though he wished to press his cheek more firmly against his palm.</p><p>Riddler smirked softly and turned, hopping off the desk with a light click of his heels. "The dance is over, I'm afraid. We've not much time before our friend claws loose. Think on it, Ossie, and give me your answer the next time you want some entertainment~"</p><p>The record's quiet scratch signaled this to be true, and Oswald braced himself for what would surely be an unpleasant protest when Edward regained control of himself. </p><p>"Neither bought nor sold..." he mumbled, scribbling the phrase down on a scrap of paper before stuffing it into his breast pocket.  "Don't forget who is in charge here," he reminded sharply, having recomposed himself after the erotic scene.</p><p>"Of course not, Mr. Penguin. There was never any doubt in my mind about who was in charge~" </p><p>He moved back over to the chair, sitting to undress. His body went taut, a scowl forming on his lips as he seemed to have some sort of inner argument. When he regarded Oswald again there was no mistaking the angry embarrassment shining through his dark eyes. Ed had returned.</p><p>Oswald smirked, feeling much more confident knowing the other man was feuding with himself. "That was a lovely performance," he said with a wicked smile, knowing that the memory would be accompanying him in the bath later.</p><p>Edward sneered. "Enjoy your perversions while they last, Penguin. Just a pathetic attempt to take what you could never get freely."</p><p>"Something inside you seems interested in giving freely~" he taunted, knowing Edward couldn't deny the prominent evidence between his legs. "You made a fool of me, Eddie dear, and that is something that cannot be left unpunished. I will continue my perversions until my black heart is satisfied, thank you~"</p><p>He turned his back to Oswald, muttering to himself fiercely all the while. He dressed as quickly as he could, hating the idea of Oswald ogling him. When he was done and fully dressed once more he turned back toward his enemy. "Am I dismissed?"</p><p>"Hmm, I suppose I could leave you to your thoughts for a while... Zsasz, take him to his room." He motioned for the bodyguard to escort his prisoner from the office, offering a petty wave of his fingers as he watched them go.</p><p>Edward was silent as Zsasz showed him out, not that the other man was a particularly brilliant conversationalist. </p><p>Once in his cell and alone Edward smirked, pulling a fountain pen from inside his sleeve. </p><p>Disassembling the pen Edward found a long metal shaft that easily disengaged the lock on the cell door. Slipping out, he had pocketed the rest of the pen, knowing the nib would make an excellent impromptu weapon if he drove it through Oswald’s lying throat. Edward crept up the stairs, scooting past numerous rooms until he went to the top of the building. Oswald’s room was situated in the center of his little stronghold on the top floor. He had converted the upper offices into one large lavish suite for himself and Edward rolled his eyes at his predictable garishness. He picked the lock on that room soundlessly, and entered. The room was done in tasteful greys and blues, a lighter color pallet than his office, or the Lounge below. Oswald lied in the center of a large four post bed, the shimmering black curtains pulled back to reveal his pale body to the moonlight. </p><p> Intent on his prize, Edward gripped the pen, but stopped short by the small black and gold paper penguin resting safely on Oswald's beside table, the first thing he was sure to see when he awoke. Edward's heart clenched, swallowing around the lump in his throat.</p><p>
  <em> Look at that little Bird. Sleeping peacefully as if waiting for a prince to revive him. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Don't! He deserves...pain and torment for what he did to me.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Freed you from a burden? Honestly, Eddie, you act as if he beat our mother in front of us~ </em>
</p><p>His brows furrowed. That had been the first time he'd heard The Riddler’s voice. The night when he decided to murder his father. </p><p>
  <em> Other than lying, and let's face it we picked one hell of a best friend to expect total honesty from, what is it he's done that's made you so angry~ It's not killing the girl. It's not lying...Is it, and I'm just speculating, is it his lovely cock hard for you that has you so flustered~? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Shut up!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Poor little Eddie Nashton. Daddy didnt beat the queer out of you after all, did he? </em>
</p><p>"I said shut up!!" he shouted into the silent room.</p><p>Oswald awoke with a start, knife at the ready even as his wide blue eyes dart about the darkened room for a target. "How the hell did you get up here?" he gasped, pulling the duvet over himself protectively as he recognized the familiar silhouette. He seemed to be unarmed, but considering his penchant for improvising that didn't guarantee his safety.</p><p>He didn't hear Oswald, still fighting against the laughing voice inside his head. The tone became lower, more menacing, slurred speech ricocheting off the inside of his skull, making him nauseous. </p><p>
  <strong>Come here boy, no son of mine is gonna act like that. </strong>
</p><p>He was trembling, heart threatening to beat out of his chest as his breathing became sharper and more erratic. </p><p>
  <strong>This is for your own good! No son of mine is gonna be some prancing little faggot.</strong>
</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry please...please stop...I'll be good. I'll be a good boy. Please...."</p><p>"Ed...?" Though he didn't release his weapon, he did lower it, gathering the edges of his blanket to scoot forward toward the end of the bed. Though covered by his union suit, he pulled a robe around himself before cautiously approaching the other man.  "Ed, what are you doing?" he whispered firmly.</p><p>Hard fists beat the sides of his face and head, trying to dislodge his father's image, his laugh, the stench of alcohol, from his brain.</p><p>Stowing the knife in the pocket of his robe, Oswald limped closer, boldly grasping both of the other man's wrists in an attempt to end the strange display. </p><p>"Edward!" he shouted, unsure how to resolve the situation.</p><p>Edward gazed at Oswald, eyes glassy and unfocused. His shout had stilled him though, but his breathing was still uneven. "O-Ossie..."</p><p>"Ed... I have absolutely no idea what is going on but.... sit down," he insisted, taking a few steps back to allow him room to sink back onto the edge of the mattress. "How did you get up here?" he asked, fingers curled around the knife in his pocket once more for security.</p><p>"Pen," he murmured, trying to focus on Oswald, the room, the feel of his arm around his shoulder. "Stole a pen from your desk..."</p><p>"I should have had Zsasz frisk you," he tsked, easing beside him cautiously. "Did you come up here to kill me or confuse me?" </p><p>Edward seemed unfocused, unlike himself as his eyes flit around the small space.</p><p>"Kill you, though I'm not sure that was <em> his </em> plan," he murmured softly. "I...I don't know how I feel now. Tired, nauseated, my head hurts..."</p><p>Oswald sighed, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you now..." he murmured, finding himself at a loss. He didn't really want to punish Edward while he was already suffering. "Have a glass of water," he decided, grasping the pitcher he kept by the bedside. He pushed a cup into Edward's hands gently.</p><p>He took it with trembling fingers. "Why didn't you just kill me?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Because I don't really want you dead," he answered honestly. "I thought perhaps toying with you would make me feel better, but now I'm not so certain."</p><p>He chuckled sardonically. "There I go again, fucking everything up." He handed Oswald back his glass and stood on unsteady legs. "Perhaps I really am insane..."</p><p>Oswald sighed, discarding the glass with a quiet clink. "That I am almost certain of at this moment..." He sat back against the mattress, eyeing the other man carefully.</p><p>"Call Zsasz, have him take me back to that hovel you call a room...I'm sorry for this..." he gestured wildly around himself. "I thought I knew what I wanted, but...once again I'm left absolutely clueless."</p><p>"Ed..." he began, pained by the emotion that seeped into his name, "...what was that?" Oswald had never seen the other man in such a state, surely the blows to his head would ache?</p><p>"Just a visit from dear old dad," he replied with a pained forced smile. "There's...a lot going on up here," he murmured, touching his temple. "Normally it's just me and...well it's complicated. I don't know how to explain this to you."</p><p>"You don't have to, I've always known you were unique," he offered a faint smile so his friend did not take the statement as an insult. "I've seen sides of you before, this seemed different... I feel foolish that you've made me worry when you just admited you came up here to murder me in my sleep."</p><p>"As I said...it's complicated. I wanted you dead, I think he saw this as a...different opportunity." He flushed.</p><p>"I see..." he murmured, grateful for the cover of darkness. It was much easier to feign confidence and control when his facial expressions were difficult to make out. "Something to do with your performance this afternoon?" he pried, admittedly still quite aroused by the memory.</p><p>"Most probably," he replied softly, beginning to pace.</p><p>"You're quite talented," he teased, rather wishing the other man would sit back down- the pacing was making him anxious.</p><p>"You mean he's quite talented. I fear you owe the Riddler your praise."</p><p>
  <em> That's not to say you couldn't give just as impressive of a show~ </em>
</p><p>Edward flushed. </p><p>
  <em> We could give him one right now~ An apology for waking him up like we did. </em>
</p><p>"He's still a part of you," he reminded, not wishing for Edward to sell himself short. "I suppose you're probably angry with me for the humiliation."</p><p>"I didn't enjoy it, no," he chuckled softly. "I know<em> he's </em> a part of me, but...I don't know how to reconcile what he wants and what I...thought it wanted."</p><p>"You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually.... though I rather hope you decide to let me live. I could have humiliated you publicly, after all," he teased, reaching to switch on the bedside lamp. The pair was bathed in a warm yellow glow, not so bright that it overwhelmed the senses, just enough to illuminate the bed.</p><p>"Just yourself and Zsasz were privy to my humiliation..." He came to sit beside Oswald, clearly nervous and unsure of himself. "I...I don't know what you want from me now."</p><p>"Ordinarily I'd likely have a witty reply to that question, but being awoken unexpectedly I have nothing..." he admitted, settling back against the headboard.</p><p>"It seems, old friend, that we are at an impasse."</p><p>"We could pretend I'm dreaming..." he murmured, thoughts drifting to a simpler time. "This is your apartment and I've woken up in the middle of the night again..." he began, a faint smile upon his lips.</p><p>"I do miss that time," he murmured softly, coming to sit a little further up on the bed, nearer to him.</p><p>"You'd make me tea, I'd pretend to hate the attention but secretly enjoyed it," he continued quietly, scooting over to give the other man room to sit properly</p><p>"You ate me out of house and home, but I got to cook meals for someone else. Take care of someone else. I...I looked forward to your company after work every day..." he admitted softly, laying a gentle hand on his thigh.</p><p>Oswald tensed, but did not pull away from the touch. How he craved that gentle, unspoken intimacy they had once shared. "I enjoyed being taken care of by someone who wanted nothing more from me than conversation," he replied. "Trust really is so hard to find..."</p><p>He laughed humorlessly. "And thus the riddle is answered."</p><p>"Trust," he repeated, "I really was overthinking it..." </p><p>After a pause, he looked up at the other man, a vulnerability he had promised to quash resurfacing in the wee hours of the morning. "I would like to trust you again Ed... I despise this game we've created."</p><p>"I want to trust you again too, Oswald. I...I've missed my best friend."</p><p>"Can we go back to what we used to be, I wonder?" he mused aloud, placing his hand gently atop Edward's. "Or will we always remain suspicious of one another?"</p><p>"I don't know if we can go back to that time in our apartment. Those two men...they're not us anymore," he whispered. At the look on Oswalds face he lifted his hand to cup his cheek. "That's not to say we can't move forward from where we are...forge a new path once more. I cannot promise my...neuroses won't get in our way, just as your paranoia and temper impede open communication further..."</p><p>
  <em> Move on, idiot. </em>
</p><p>He cleared his throat. "What I'm saying is I'm willing to move forward with you if you're willing to try."</p><p>"Ed, no one else is what you have been to me, even as my enemy you light a spark inside me that I cannot begin to explain... I am frightened by this power you have over my heart," he whispered, fingers curling tightly over Edward's as he spoke.</p><p>"I feel quite the same way," he replied softly, unconsciously inching closer</p><p>"If we were to become.... friendly.... again, we could use that to our advantage, protect ourselves from others... as a united front. We could rule Gotham together..." Oswald sounded hesitant, as though fearful Edward would turn on him again.</p><p>"We’d be unstoppable together," he agreed.</p><p>"But if someone were to come between us?" he poised, recalling the violent downfall of their previous rule, thanks to that no-good carbon copy Isabelle.</p><p>He shook his head. "I've learned my lesson on that front, Oswald. I...I am better off alone. You were right. I would've only hurt her eventually. You spared me that heartache."</p><p>"It wasn't my decision to make," he finally admitted aloud. "That was where I went wrong. I should have trusted you to make the right decision for yourself.... you are the smartest man in Gotham after all." Oswald smiled, freckled nose scrunching slightly with the genuineness of it.</p><p>The tension in his shoulders drained, arms coming up to pull Oswald into a tight embrace, fingers cradling the back of his head.</p><p>"I'm sorry Eddie," he whispered softly, burying his face into the crook of his neck tightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Oswald. Some of the things I did..." he buried his face against Oswalds shoulder. "How can you forgive me?"</p><p>"Because I miss you," he replied, arms warm about him. "I don't want to kill you, I just want to stop feeling like something is missing."</p><p>He shut his eyes, resting against Oswald for a moment. "I missed you so much."</p><p>"Stay here tonight, sleep in this bed with me," he urged, not wishing for this 'dream' to end.</p><p>"You don't want to return me to the closet~?"</p><p>"I think you've been punished enough," he laughed softly, unable to release his friend from the tight embrace they'd become entwined in.</p><p>Edward scooted down until he was lying beside his dear friend, arms still locked around his waist, his cheek against his tummy. "Stress eating again~?"</p><p>"Is it really that noticeable?" he murmured shyly, a faint flush settling over his features as he looked down at his dear friend.</p><p>He shook his head. "I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't so close," he murmured, nuzzling his cheek against the slight protrusion.</p><p>"You're the only person to get away with that," he teased, secretly enjoying the attention. "I've been working a lot, and there really isn't anywhere to cook up here so I order a lot of takeout..."</p><p>"Penguin loves his fried chicken~" he chuckled, laying sweet kisses against his tummy. He froze and looked up with a deep flush.</p><p>
  <strong>Look at ya, stinkin’ good for nothin’ queer.</strong>
</p><p>".... I do." he replied with a nervous chuckle, meeting Edward's sheepish gaze with an equally embarrassed expression.</p><p>He sat up, shifting to stand from the bed. "I...I think I should return to my closet-er cell-- room! I should go." He opened the door and fled into the hall and down the stairs.</p><p>“Ed?" he called after him, sliding out of the bed to fumble around for his slippers before limping after him. "Eddie!" he whispered loudly into the darkness, not wishing to alert the night security.</p><p>His long legs allowed him to out pace Oswald ten fold and he made it to the basement and his cell, slamming the door shut.</p><p>
  <em> Why did you ruin that!? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Shut up, please. I don't want to talk to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Coward </em>
</p><p>Though his knee protested the movement, he continued downstairs, waving a sleepy looking Zsasz away when he emerged curiously from his room. </p><p>"Ed?" he murmured softly, pressing his palm against the door.</p><p>"Please, I don't want to talk to you either," was heard from the other side.</p><p>"I just- you ran off when things were going so well I... I'm sorry." he muttered, feeling foolish for chasing after him like a lovesick teenager.</p><p>There wasn't an answer from the other side, Edward lying face down on his small cot. "I'm tired, Oswald," he replied as if just hearing him for the first time. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm sorry for waking you."</p><p>"Goodnight Ed..." he sighed, feeling empty as he climbed the staircase and returned to his equally empty bed.</p><p>Edward curled up on his bed and stared at the blank black wall all night.</p><p>The next morning, Oswald awoke to the sound of rain against the roof, and after a period of melancholy reflection, phoned for breakfast to be delivered and ordered Zsasz to have Edward brought upstairs.</p><p>"Boss...did something happen with him last night cause I could always...pow!" He pantomimed a gun.</p><p>"No, nothing happened," he insisted sharply, as though he had not been obviously spotted in his underwear and robe at the cell door the previous night.</p><p>He clicked his tongue with an incredulous expression. "You know best, boss. I'll go get the riddle guy~"</p><p>"Thank you!" he replied, sounding rather sassy as he settled into his armchair by the desk to await his breakfast; he was clad in a pair of expensive pajamas and wrapped in a brocade robe.</p><p>Edward followed behind Zsasz, looking subdued. "Look, I don't know what you did or said to the boss, but if you try anything funny..."</p><p>"You'll rid Oswald of a rather large thorn in his side, I get it." His eyes were bloodshot, a rather impressive bruise on his cheek from where he struck himself, hair in an absolute state of disarray. He walked into the office slowly, looking at Oswald with a soft smile. "Good morning. Breakfast is new.”</p><p>Oswald winced at the state of his friend, motioning for him to sit and join him for the meal. "A few niceties in exchange for good behavior~" he replied, expression softening into a smile.</p><p>"Breaking out of my cell is good behaviour?" he asked with a soft smirk.</p><p>Zsasz chuckled, eyes never leaving his phone.</p><p>"I wasn't going to put that on your record, but I suppose...." he plucked a piece of bacon from the opposing plate, popping it into his mouth with a smirk. "There. A deduction has been made. Now sit."</p><p>He laughed softly, always endeared by Oswald’s easy confidence. He wished he could possess such nonchalance.</p><p>On the surface he was composed, but a veritable torrent of thoughts swirled inside him. Edward's behavior the previous night was unpredictable, and though he desperately wished to trust him and enjoy his company, a part of him knew it would be just as easy to just kill him and put it all in the past. </p><p>"Did you sleep?" he asked Edward, simultaneously tossing Zsasz a banana from the basket of fruit on the corner of the desk.</p><p>Fruit caught it in a deft hand and eeked like a monkey and left the room.</p><p>Edward raised a brow. "He seems quite attached to you,” he murmured, turning the conversation away from himself. </p><p>"He's... loyal," he replied, lips twitching into something resembling a fond smile as his bodyguard disappeared.</p><p>Edward narrowed his eyes. There was subtext here that wasn't able to read. He disliked not knowing things, but he smiled and dropped the subject for the moment. "I...I'm sorry about last night, Oswald. Truly. "</p><p>"Sorry for breaking out of your cell, or sorry for leaving me after our... enlightening conversation?" He asked, falling into his usual manner of speech.</p><p>"Little column A little column B, I suppose." He pushed a bit of egg around his plate, smiling at the sight of Oswald’s preferred breakfast, even from their time at the manor Oswald ate the same breakfast every morning.</p><p>"I wouldn't have minded if you stayed," he said through a mouthful of hashbrowns, carefully drizzled with ketchup. "It gets drafty up here." Edward ran warm in his sleep, Oswald recalled.</p><p>He looked down at his plate. "I didn't want to impose," he lied.</p><p>"I know that cot isn't comfortable, it isn't meant to be," he paused, swallowing a mouthful of hot coffee before continuing. "I don't want to keep you down there, you know."</p><p>He looked up, having not really thought much about where he might stay now. "Oh, yes..." he began to make plans in his head about new housing. Perhaps the apartment on grundy, or cheaper real estate in the narrows...  Oswald surely wasn't going to house him again.</p><p>Edward's sudden silence wasn't entirely worrisome, giving him a moment to chew and swallow a few more gulps of life-giving coffee. </p><p>"I did wonder if I had dreamed the entire thing, I'm relieved you were actually there."</p><p>"It was a nightmare for me for a little while," he chuckled softly, gently touching his aching cheek. "Did you punch me?"</p><p>"Ah, no... you did that to yourself- I prefer knives to fists, really," he informed gently, unbothered by his friend's display. Oswald knew better than any what it felt like to lose control.</p><p>He paled. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't like to lose control like that..."</p><p>
  <em> You know, emote. </em>
</p><p>He scowled.</p><p>"If you recall, I've already moved past that... though I am still rather offended you ran out on me after I generously invited you to stay,"</p><p><em> Coward, </em> a voice sang in his head. </p><p>"As I said I...I'm conflicted.”</p><p>“Still, it was rather impolite to run off without explanation. If we're going to be friends again you'll need to at least do me the courtesy of a proper declination," he replied, rambling nervously through a mouthful of toast.</p><p>"But therein lies my conundrum, Oswald," he murmured, lips around the delicate tea cup that had been prepared exactly as Edward liked.</p><p>"You're incapable of being polite?" he replied snarkily.</p><p>He blinked. "No...no! I'm not being clear, I'm sorry. What I mean is..."</p><p>
  <em> Good going, idiot. </em>
</p><p>"Oswald I very much want to resume our friendship. I am, however, afraid of hurting you."</p><p>"Afraid you might shoot me and leave me for dead?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. For a moment his expression grew serious, sad for a brief moment, but he seemed to quash the emotion, re-seizing his Penguin persona with a smirk. "Clearly you aren't any good at hurting me, or I'd be dead by now."</p><p>
  <em> Point to Oswald.  </em>
</p><p>Edward nodded in concession. It was several moments of tense silence, and Edward worried he had ruined their conversation again. "May I ask you something?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Yes Ed," he replied, settling back into his chair with his mug.</p><p>His brows furrowed as he stared down at his eggs. "Did your mother know about your...proclivities?" Usually his questions were boastfully asked, Edward had the answer and the other person had to give it. This time Edward seemed lost and vulnerable. Almost afraid of Oswald’s answer.</p><p>Oswald laughed softly, then restrained himself, realizing Edward meant it seriously. "Mother used to think I would be stolen away by a woman someday, no matter how many times I tried to refute her claims... I think she knew, really it was more of a game. I never discussed my inclinations with my mother, but I'm confident they didn't matter to her."</p><p>He nodded, smiling softly. "She was a good woman." Oswald’s protection of the memory of his mother, their time bonding over singing, and chinese food, and the occasional murder was part of the reason he had not used her in his revenge plot.</p><p>"My mother is a saint," he replied, wholly certain she still watched over him.</p><p>"Yes," he smiled genuinely. "Not all of us were so fortunate." He'd never mentioned his family life. People often thought Weirdo Nygma popped out of the ground spouting facts. He was happy with that assumption, deflecting any comments about parents, or childhood whenever they came up. But with Oswald he wanted...he needed him to know the truth</p><p>"It is unfortunate... how fate favours some and spurns others," he offered quietly, knowing Edward's old scars hid a sad story.</p><p>"You never felt... ashamed?" he asked so softly it was almost inaudible</p><p>"Ashamed to love? Not until quite recently," he admitted, words taking on a somber tone as he recalled how Edward made his heart twist in his chest.</p><p>"I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way," he replied. "It was cruel of me to pretend I reciprocated your feelings to manipulate you into revealing them."</p><p>The apology soothed his wounds, though his chest still ached at the sight of those earnest brown eyes. "I should have been honest. There are ways to tell someone how you feel and murdering their girlfriend isn't one of them."</p><p>He chuckled softly. "No, not traditional I would say~" he sobered slowly, licking his dry lips. "What I'm trying to say Oswald is...I may have these feelings for you, deeply personal feelings that make me feel warm and happy and I... I don't know how to communicate them to you."</p><p>"That... that is a good start, I think," he smiled, heart fluttering. "I feel similarly."</p><p>"I can't promise you I am an easy man to love... and be loved by in return."</p><p>"We can be friends, companionship is easy enough to provide... love can come when it's ready," he encouraged softly, blue eyes shining in the morning light.</p><p>He grinned, eyes tearful but bright. "I'm so relieved to hear you say that, Oswald. Thank you for understanding"</p><p>"Many will think me foolish to open my heart again," he murmured, unable to keep from smiling at his dear friend. "A blight to my reputation I suppose I will have to suffer," he teased.</p><p>"What does anyone know?" he smirked softly. "Three people I know wanted to get their paws on Jim Gordon, one of whom is now seeing a woman who's also dating a giant idiot, and the other contracted the Tetch Virus on purpose to keep him. People are idiots whose opinions matter very little."</p><p>Oswald paused in thought, opening and closing his mouth once before inquiring  "and the third? You mentioned three people..."</p><p>He blinked rapidly, the record seeming to scratch as he bought himself time with a sip of tea. "The reporter. The one Tetch shot...I don't recall her name..."</p><p>"Uh huh," he replied, suspicious that Edward would suddenly forget a detail. It was hardly a secret that Oswald fancied the up and coming officer, even now he considered him quite the handsome man, but... painfully straight.</p><p>Edward smiled, the corners of his lips creating endearing indentations in his cheeks. It was the smile he had given Oswald at the manor when encouraging him to pursue his dreams. It was the smile he greeted him with when they woke up in his apartment together, or talked for hours over a game of chess. A smile reserved for Oswald alone.</p><p>A warmth blossomed within Oswald, and it was difficult not to reach across the desk and cup the other man gently by the cheeks. It was an endearing smile, one he had not seen in a long while.  "I've missed that smile..." he murmured, feeling nostalgic- Edward's presence truly felt right.</p><p>He finished his breakfast with light conversation, the tension between them finally eased. Edward felt more whole than he had in months, mind quiet. After breakfast was over Edward looked toward the door and stood. "I'm sure I'm interrupting some work, I should begin to look for accommodations as well before the day gets too late..."</p><p>"Oh, yes... well if you prefer not to stay here I'm sure there are suitable accommodations to be found. I could lend you the money?" he offered kindly, though wishing Edward would stay and share space with him once more.</p><p>"I don't wish to be a burden, Oswald. Im still a fugitive..."</p><p>"Then stay here, let me hide you," he urged, perhaps a bit too passionately.</p><p>"Only if you'll allow me to assist you. I dislike when there's nothing for my brain to focus on, a challenge, a puzzle, humiliating the GCPD~"</p><p>"I have been feeling as though I could use a right hand again," he encouraged, rising to dress for the day. "I would be lucky to have your help."</p><p>He sighed in relief. "Where shall I stay?"</p><p>"It will take a few days, but I'm certain I can make room. This building is deceptively large~" he explained, pulling a few things from the wardrobe. "For now, if you'd like, you can stay up here with me."</p><p>He nodded, smiling softly. "Like old times~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>